gigglercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Acorntail
Acorntail is a short-furred, light brown tabby tom with confidence problems. History In the Field Guide Series Morningcloud: Don't be such an mouse-brain! I'm not putting my apprentice in danger for the sake of some crow-food. If they want to eat rotten prey that will give them an ache in their tummy, that's up to them. Acorntail: But they trespassed! ThunderClan Warrior: Actually we didn't. The rabbit was on our side of the border. Acorntail: Why didn't you say so? Morningcloud: We were going to tell you. You didn't give us a chance. --''Acorntail after trying to attack a ThunderClan patrol'' Acorntail is first seen in Code of the Clans as a young, wimpy warrior. Featherstar, WindClan's leader, nominates Acorntail as her new deputy after the death of Pebblefur, Acorntail's old mentor and the former WindClan deputy, who had died from a mysterious and agonizing lump on his testicle. They thing that Pebblefur had fucked a dog. At first, Acorntail is unsure of himself and is paranoid that WindClan seems to not want him as their new deputy. He is seen messing up on patrols and begins to whine, feeling desperate and unwanted. But he finally manages to put together a patrol and goes out on a hunting patrol with two other cats: Morningcloud and her apprentice, Quickpaw. While on patrol, Acorntail begins to feel better in thinking that he has the best Clan in the forest and that it's an honor to be their deputy (not really). However, when he spots a ThunderClan patrol near the border and sees rabbit fur on an apprentice's nose, he confronts the patrol and accuses them of crossing the border, even though rabbits cross into ThunderClan territory all the time because they hate WindClan. But after the cats on the patrol make up a suspicious excuse, Acorntail, being the stupid deputy that he is, feels as if it would be foolish not to attack them. So he attacks them without finding out anything first, and feels really bad after Morningcloud tells him that the rabbit had died on ThunderClan territory and that she didn't want to risk her apprentice's life over crowfood. After the patrol, Acorntail goes to tell Featherstar that he can't be her deputy anymore, because he can't stop screwing up. But she's very understanding towards him and tells him that he's "special" and he'll learn. Her words seem to inspire Acorntail, and, for a brief moment of wisdom in his life, he tells her that it would be better for a warrior to have an apprentice before becoming deputy, so that a warrior could best learn how to teach a cat and how to give orders. He tells her he will stay as her deputy and be the best deputy he can be--which isn't very good--and that Pebblefur would have wanted that for him, even though he wouldn't. Featherstar tells him he is right about a deputy having an apprentice, while thinking it's the most dumbass thing ever, but nevertheless this leads to a new law in the Warrior Code: that a cat must have mentored at least one apprentice before becoming deputy.